


Voices of the Loch

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's her day, and grief moves close at hand.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Voices of the Loch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bodies of Water: Lakes / Ponds and Seas

"They say if you stand here long enough, you start hearing the dead. Their voices coming up from the depths," Connor said aloud at the crunch of feet on the ground behind him. The prickle of awareness wasn't even enough to set his teeth on edge; it was her day today and little else mattered.

"You don't need a loch to speak to you to hear that, do you?" Duncan asked. "All of our history calls to us in the voices of the dead."

Connor smiled, bitterly though. "That's the truth." He gazed out, unseeing. "Comfort and curse it is."


End file.
